It doesn't get any better than this! Or can it?
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: This is a sequel to True Feelings Never Lie, set ten years later. What has happened to Warrick and Sara and the rest of the CSI flock. Rated K plus to be on the safe side. Please read and review they make me happy.
1. Chapter 1

It doesn't get any better than this! Or can it?

Author's note - Hello folks, hope you are all well! Here is a new story from me to you all the way from the sunny United Kingdom. This is a sequel to True Feelings Never Lie which was a blast to write as much as this one is now! This is set ten years after the ended of True Feelings Never Lie, what possible outcomes have I throw into this story? Well guys and gals you will have to read it to find out!

Disclaimer – I don't own CSI, or any of the characters. What I do own is this story and about two tons of chocolate if anyone is willing to take some of my hands please drop me a line!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ten year old Ava and Dylan Brown sat waiting in the dentist reception, looking at the various magazines on the table in front of them. Sara sat next to them complaining of toothache and just general untidiness of the dentist.

"Oh my tooth is killing me!" Sara groaned "What is taking them so long?"

"Mom you did insist that they took Peyton first" Ava remarked

"Yea mom!" Dylan repeated after his sister "You also made dad take her through!"

"Hey do not gang up on me!" Sara warned "You have been doing that since you could walk and talk"

"Why not? It's fun" Ava said "Plus Peyton is just as bad as we were when we were her age!"

"It has also been six years since you were Peyton's age!" Sara replied "Now do I have to ground you so you can give me some piece?"

"No!" Ava replied smiling "There is Kiera's pool party though and that swim suit I want!"

"How many times have your father and I said no?" Sara asks Ava

"Let me think, how about ten million times" Ava replied "Mom please!"

"The answer is still no Ava-Willow Brown!" Sara replied "Now drop it!"

"Fine!" Ava snaps "You always spoil things!"

"No, we do it because we care about you Ava!" Sara replies "Look stop sulking!"

"Mommy!" Peyton squeals in delight "Look what I got!"

"A Lollypop" Dylan whispers to Ava "Always a lollypop!"

"Dylan!" Peyton squealed "Look what I got here"

"That's nice Peyton, just don't stick it to my..." Dylan said just as Peyton fell and dropped the sticky lollypop onto his favourite t-shirt.

"Sorry Dylan" Peyton sniffed "Don't be mad, please!"

"It's ok Peyton" Dylan replied sighing turning to Ava and whispered "Just great!"

"Hey PG come over here!" Ava shouted "Don't mind Dylan!"

"I didn't mean to Ava" Peyton sobbed into Ava's shirt "I just wanted to show him my lollypop!"

"I know PG!" Ava replied "Come on there's some toys over there, shall we go play?"

"Yes please Ava" Peyton replied "Dylan I don't like you anymore!"

"Yea well live with it kid!" Dylan replied "No problem to me!"

Peyton wailed and ran over to Warrick who had been watching the interaction between his ten year old son and four year old daughter, Warrick sighed and pulled his youngest into his arms while is oldest Ava shouted at Dylan.

"Dylan-James Brown! Why did you shout at Peyton?" Ava screamed "Peyton only wanted to show you her lollypop, she fell over! It's about bloody time you changed that hideous shirt!"

"This shirt is not hideous!" Dylan protested "Uncle Greg gave it me! What is the point in telling a four year old to brush her teeth when the dentist insists in giving her a sweet afterwards! Please tell me Ava master of all knowledge!"

"You two cut it out!" Warrick snaps "Dylan Ava is right you do not treat Peyton that way, Ava you know not to swear! Now both of you sit down!"

"Sorry daddy!" Ava apologises and sits down next to her dad pulling Peyton into a hug

Sara walked back out of the dentist and over to her family, noticing Peyton's red eyes and Ava's sweaty brow and Dylan's frown, Sara looked at Warrick who smiled and whispered.

"I will tell you later!" Warrick whispered

Sara nodded and followed her family out to the family SUV and home. Where it could only get worse!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

TBC

Ok please review. As you can see Peyton is a new character/ family member for the Brown family, Peyton is four years old, much the surprise to Sara and Warrick and the pride and joy of Ava. Dylan on the other hand could not care less for his younger sister, so what will happen? Tune in next chapter to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving home Dylan took off his seatbelt and stormed into the house, Sara shook her head at her moody son's behaviour and then smiled at Ava who was trying to lift a sleeping Peyton out of her car seat without waking her.

"Ava honey, let me!" Sara whispered "It take's practice!"

"I know mom, It's just I want to!" Ava replied

"Ok we do this together and we can let your dad deal with Dylan" Sara said nodding towards the house for Warrick to go "Do you know what problem your brother has?"

"I think he feels like you and dad don't love him anymore!" Ava replied

"That is ridiculous!" Sara replied "We love you all the same!"

"Well I don't think Dylan sees it that way!" Ava remarked "Mom before Peyton arrived it was just dad and Dylan, but now its dad, Dylan and Peyton and I don't think Dylan has adjusted yet!"

"When did you become so smart?" Sara asks Ava

"Well since I stayed over at Uncle Grissom's!" Ava replied "Do you know he has practically a whole library over at his apartment? Oh yea it's huge mom!"

"Yes I do know that Gil has a library at home!" Sara replied holding onto Peyton and closing the car door with her bum "I did go over there once or twice before I fell in love with your father!"

"Oh yea I forgot you used to dig Uncle Grissom!" Ava replied smugly "How did you fall in love with daddy?"

"Ava-Willow stop!" Warrick shouted "You have heard that story so many times, you could write the book about it!"

"Sorry daddy, how did you talk with Dylan go?" Ava asks "Well from your facial expression not good, you want me to go talk to him?"

"Ava I doubt he will talk to anyone the mood he's in!" Warrick replied

"I'm willing to give it a go, if you hear screaming I'm only knocking some sense into my brother!" Ava replies running up the stairs

"Where does she get it from?" Warrick asks Sara "How she doing?"

"Ava unfortunately get's it from me and as far as Peyton is concerned she's asleep!" Sara replied "Give me a second I'll go put her down, then we need to talk!"

Warrick sat down on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling when he heard crashing and screaming, sighing he stood up and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Ava-Willow Brown I hope your not killing your brother?" Warrick shouted "If so do it quietly!"

"Ok daddy!"Ava replied "Dylan-James stop being a.."

Warrick walked away from the stairs and returned to the sofa just as Sara joined him. Warrick smiled at his wife and groaned at the screaming match between his oldest children.

"So you wanted to talk, what's wrong honey?" Warrick asks

"Well you know how Peyton was a surprise!" Sara asked

"Yea a surprise and a half, yea wait a minute you're telling me!" Warrick shuttered

"Yes honey we are having another baby!" Sara replied grinning

"Oh well that is.." Warrick said before passing out hitting his head on the coffee table

"Well at least he didn't throw up this time!" Sara remarked stepping over her husband and going to prepare dinner "Just got to tell the kids now, oh what joys that will be!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sara prepared dinner until she heard the footsteps of her youngest walking into the kitchen and sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Hi Peyton, did you have a nice sleep?" Sara asked

"Yea, mommy why is daddy on the floor?" Peyton asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes "Did he need a nap too?"

"Yes daddy was very tired!" Sara replied trying not to laugh "Will you go get your sister and brother please?"

"Do I have to go and get Dylan? He wasn't very nice to me mommy!" Peyton said pouting

"Ok just go tell Ava and let Ava deal with Dylan!" Sara replied "Go on dinner won't be too long!"

Sara watched as her four year old ran up the stairs and then walked over to Warrick who was still flat out on the floor.

"Warrick honey, dinner is ready!" Sara whispered "WARRICK!"

"Uhh?" Warrick questioned shaking his body "Oh hi honey!"

"Dinner is ready!" Sara remarked looking at Warrick "Are you ok?"

"Yea fine honey, what made you ask that?" Warrick asked confused

"Oh nothing dear!" Sara replied walking back into the kitchen setting the table

Warrick looked around the room stretched his muscles and went and sat at the dinner table, Ava and Peyton walked into the room laughing while Dylan walked in frowning.

"Hey DJ you ok?" Warrick asks his son "Do you know what the girls are laughing at?"

"No I'm not ok, firstly did you ask me or Ava if we wanted Peyton? Secondly why do you insist in getting a four year old to come tell us to come get dinner when it's just as easy for you or mom to shout us down!" Dylan replied angrily "Why don't I just go live with Uncle Greg and Nick?"

"For one we don't shout at each other for dinner, we allow Peyton to ask you to dinner because it makes her happy!" Sara replied "Dylan you don't have a right to tell me and your father whether we wanted Peyton, young man you best get used to the fact that Peyton is around because in six months time there will be another baby in this house! So grow up!"

"YOU WHAT?" Dylan screamed "Oh great another kid around to spoil my clothes and school work!"

"Mommy having new baby?" Peyton innocently asks "In mommy's tummy?"

"This is totally great!" Ava squealed "Oh congratulations mom, dad!"

"Thank you Ava!" Sara replies smiling at her oldest daughter "Yes baby growing in mommy's tummy"

"Can I feel it?" Peyton asks

"God you all make me sick!" Dylan shouts slamming his fists on the table and storming out of the room

"Dylan-James get back here right now!" Warrick yelled

"Oh bite me!" Dylan replied slamming his bed room door

Warrick took one look at Sara, Ava and Peyton shook his head and continued to eat, Peyton started to squirm on her seat and pout, Ava sat eating although Sara and Warrick could hear her sobbing.

"Daddy is Dylan angry?" Peyton asks "Did I do something wrong?"

"No Peyton baby you have done nothing wrong!" Warrick replied "Dylan has a bad attitude and it has to stop!"

"Daddy I'm sorry, he doesn't like me!" Peyton sobbed "I need potty be right back!"

"PG you want me too help you?" Ava asked "Not a problem sweet pea!"

"No I can manage!" Peyton replied "I don't want to be any bother, I will go now!"

Peyton stepped down from her seat and slowly walked up the stairs and used the bathroom and then went into her room and closed the door, meanwhile downstairs Ava sat staring at her parents waiting for one of them to say something.

"So what you going to do?" Ava asked both her parents "Hello are you even listening to me?"

"Ava go to your room!" Sara said

"Why I haven't done anything wrong?" Ava replied

"Ava just do as you're told!" Warrick warned

"Ok fine, take out Dylan's outburst on me!" Ava snapped "You do realise that if Dylan keeps getting away with hurting Peyton's feelings she will never trust you, oh but what am I to tell you now to treat your kids I'm only ten years old for Pete's sake!"

Ava stormed over to the door and abruptly stopped and turned to her parents and said.

"Mom, dad you need to get this sorted before this baby arrives, because if you think it's bad now!" Ava remarked "It's only going to get worse, but as I said earlier what do I know!"

Ava slammed the door to the kitchen and stormed up to her room, Sara stared at the door and turned to Warrick.

"Ava does have a point Warrick! Sara remarks "This is only going to get worse!"

"I know" Warrick replied "I'll figure something out!"

Sara sighed and went to clearing the dirty dishes away, while Warrick sat and tried to figure out how he could get his son to be friendlier to Peyton and less angry to himself and Sara.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys and gals.

I apologise if you thought this was a update, I'm afraid to tell that it is not!

I'm currently going through a bad time, several things have occurred within my family in such a short space of time and I'm afraid my stories have been neglected, even those that I was going to update, which were so long without updates I had to re read them to catch up with what was happening.

I'm afraid to say that I lost my brother and his wife currently three weeks ago, they left behind seven kids their oldest being seventeen and their youngest being born three months early. I'm currently looking after the three youngest which includes baby Summer along with my massive brood.

I do have one request of my fellows readers and reviewers and most importantly my friends, please don't be upset; although that maybe hard I know, but please if any of you have any ideas for my stories and I do mean any ideas, then please make a note, email me or even if you want to make a start then it would be greatly appreciated.

Lots of love Kayla Louise xxx


End file.
